


I can Quit

by TheGunMan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cold Turkey, Eventual Fluff, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, more characters later - Freeform, probably short chapters, when will i finish this?, will eventually get to lupin/jigen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGunMan/pseuds/TheGunMan
Summary: Jigen suddenly tries to quit smoking and no one is quite sure why. Its the days upcoming of a big heist and the gunman is grumpy and hard to deal with but there is something worse than that, He has lost his famous accuracy with a gun.





	I can Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the first chapter of the same work because I really love all these characters. This time however I plan on getting past chapter 1. I must say most of the chapters will probably be short as i've never been good writing long chapters to begin with.

He gazed longingly at the pack of cigarettes in Lupin’s hand and for a moment contemplated asking the thief for one. The brand his partner smoked didn’t have the same kick as he usually smoked but Jigen was craving nicotine so badly at the moment he didn’t care. His head felt fuzzy as he stared at the small box and he imagined what a puff of cancer causing smoke would feel like entering his already blackened lungs.  It was at these moments Jigen wondered why the hell he was trying to give up smoking. Sure there were benefits but currently the drawbacks seemed larger and far more of an incentive to start than the cause for quitting in the first place. The only reason he kept it up was because he wasn’t going to give up now and get an “I told you so”  thrown in his face from both Lupin and Fujiko. So there Jigen laid fully stretched out on the couch with his arms folded and tucked his head, legs crossed at the ankles, and staring at the cigarette pack being slowly slid back into Lupin’s coat pocket. Shaded eyes under the brim of a low worn hat watched the process of slim fingers bring the cigarette to Lupin’s lips and then light it with a worn silver Zippo Lighter. Soon the air was filled with wafting cigarette smoke that gave Jigen a brief comfort of nicotine and a stronger craving than moments prior. God he wanted a cigarette so badly right now! 

 

Lupin noticed the staring eyes that were coming from under Jigen’s signature hat and the man in the blue jacket chuckled. “Want one?” Lupin asked the gunman and then smiled one of his signature smiles because the answer was rather obvious. Jigen frowned and grumbled while bringing his hat lower over his face with a hand. “Hell no” Jigen said bitterly and then contemplated to himself if he should just drink away the irritation he felt without his normal fix of nicotine. “Suit yourself” Lupin said with a shrug and decided to not press further for now unless he possibly wanted to end up with a few bruises or a bloody nose from some angry fists or flying bottles. “Are you going to be ready for this job?” The thief asked Jigen and ran a hand over the tabletop he had been standing by which had numerous plans and maps pinned down with tacks and an overfilled ashtray sitting next to a lamp that craned over the work down below. The only response to the question given was grunt from the gunman and that answer gave little light to whether or not the man was up to the task or not.

 

Jigen was the best shot the world had ever seen but as more time passed and the less he smoked the more that was in danger of becoming untrue. He would never care to admit it but his hands shook ever so slightly when he aimed and he could no longer for certainty say he could always hit the target if asked. It was a terrifying thing for a man whose reputation built on always hitting the mark to miss a shot. If he lost his skill to shoot would he even be wanted in the group anymore? What use was there for a gunman who couldn’t hit the target he was directed to shoot at. Jigen was sure that he was keeping it under tight wraps but his partner in crime could clearly see what was going on. Lupin knew that there was nothing he could do to make him admit this or to even help given Jigen’s stubborn pride but he couldn’t help but think what might happen if the gunman missed. It would either be a failed heist or possibly death, but certainly not for the world class thief. 

 

“Anyways let's run over the plans again just to-” Lupin started to say but was cut off by Jigen who interjected with “I already know the damn plans and I don’t need to go over them again so shut it” The gunman was glaring at Lupin who looked like a kicked puppy.  Jigen huffed and got to his feet. “Screw this i’m heading out for fresh air and a drink” he grumbled and headed to the door while keeping his hat low over his face as Lupin looked at him with some concern and some annoyance. Couldn't that idiot just give up his pride and just smoke before he bit off anyone's head off. Jigen threw open the door and stormed out then slammed the door shut behind him which rattled the contents of their hideout. “Stubborn old bastard” Lupin shouted after Jigen and then crossed his arms tightly across his chest.  He honestly had no clue why Jigen has quit smoking to begin with because as far as Lupin knew no one had forced him to. In the beginning he had assumed it was some silly bet between Jigen and Fujiko but the femme fatale had informed him that it was not the case. “Why does he have to be so difficult to figure out” he said to himself and blew out a puff of smoke.

 

“Don’t tell me i’m more easy to figure out, Lupin” A female voice said from the doorway of another room. “Fujiko~! How long have you been here?” he asked with infatuation for the women dressed in a light blue v-neck shirt and a short black skirt combo that complimented her figure.  “For his whole little fit” She replied and smiled, her lips coated in striking red lipstick. She gracefully walked over towards him and sat down in the polished wooden chair next to the table and glanced over the plans that she had memorized by heart.  Fujiko crossed her legs and asked “you don’t think he’ll be fine for the job, do you?” Lupin frowned and brought the cigarette from his lips and snubbed it out in the overfilled ashtray and caused some of the ash to spill out onto the table. “Honestly i’m not sure” he said and began to absent mindedly wipe away the ash with his coat sleeve but was stopped by Fujiko who said “I swear if that pig headed asshole ruins this heist i spent hours to set up for you i’ll...nevermind. Do you even know why he even decided to quit  in the first place?” Fujiko had been just as surprised as Lupin to found out that Jigen had decided to quit cigarettes, especially considering the man was a chain smoker. He probably went through a pack a day of Pall Mall's and then suddenly he decides to go cold turkey.

  
  


Lupin seemed to be thinking it over but in the end he shrugged and said “I have no clue. After our last gig I noticed he hadn’t smoked anything the entire day and I asked him what was wrong. Next thing i know he’s telling me he gave up smoking.” That was partially true. Lupin had found out about Jigen quitting after the gunman snapped at him for turning the tv up to loud which lead to a long argument and the throwing of glass. After the incident Lupin pieced together  facts and observations to figure out the cause of Jigen’s irritability.  “So something must have happened before or during then” Fujiko said and thoughtfully brought a finger to her chin and tapped it. “Looks like you’re going to have to figure out why and fix it” she said and Lupin grimaced then gave her a look.

“Why me?” the thief whined 

“You don’t actually see me doing it?” she replied and lightly chuckled at the thought

“Okay but why even bother. He’ll probably just ignore me anyways” he said as he tried to avoid confronting Jigen. “Because if you don’t fix this then everything we worked for goes down the drain and you're the only one he’ll listen to anyways” Fujiko said and lifted a finger to stop Lupin from saying anything in return while he gave her a pleading look. 

 

Lupin sighed and knew he couldn’t argue with her because he could never say no to Fujiko. “Got it Fujiko,” he said and gave her a goofy grin “though an incentive might be nice.” Lupin placed a hand on her thigh and slowly slid it up higher but yelped and pulled back his hand after a sharp slap and a tsk tsk tsk noise from Fujiko. “After you fix Jigen” she said and winked. Lupin swooned and nodded his head while imagining what was to come. “Sure can do” he replied and headed to the door and looked back to see the female thief blow him a kiss which caused his dopey grin to widen as he headed out the door. Now all he had to do was find jigen, which was probably at a bar, and make him talk about what was wrong with him. He knew that was almost impossible due to Jigen being as stubborn as he was and old fashioned in thinking in which a man never talked about his feelings. This was going to be like trying to disarm the world's most complex bomb but much worse. Hopefully Jigen would be a little tuned up before Lupin found him so it would make everything a little bit easier. “Thi’ll be nothing” He assured himself as he shut the door behind him and dreaded the confrontation between him and his gunman.

**Author's Note:**

> Why ever would Jigen quit smoking I wonder? Stay tuned and hope I write more to this plot.


End file.
